1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench having a direction controller that is assembled easily, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having a direction controller that may be directly mounted on the drive head, so that the ratchet wrench has a simplified construction and may be assembled and disassembled easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
conventional ratchet wrench in accordance with the prior art comprises a wrench body having a drive head, a ratchet wheel rotatably mounted on the drive head, a direction controller pivotally mounted on the drive head, and a pawl member mounted between the direction controller and the ratchet wheel. Thus, the direction controller may drive the pawl member to control the rotational direction of the ratchet wheel. However, the direction controller is mounted on the drive head by a complicated mounting structure, so that the ratchet wrench has a complicated construction and cannot be assembled and disassembled easily and conveniently, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional ratchet wrench.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench having a direction controller that is assembled easily.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench having a direction controller that is assembled easily, wherein the direction controller may be directly mounted on the drive head, so that the ratchet wrench has a simplified construction and may be assembled and disassembled easily and conveniently.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a ratchet wrench having a direction controller that is assembled easily, comprising a drive head, a ratchet wheel rotatably mounted on a bottom face of the drive head, a direction controller pivotally mounted on a top face of the drive head, and a pawl member mounted between the direction controller and the ratchet wheel;
the drive head has a bottom face formed with a receiving chamber for receiving the ratchet wheel and the pawl member, the receiving chamber has a wall having a closed upper portion formed with a shaft recess, the drive head has a top face formed with a pivot hole communicating with the receiving chamber, the ratchet wheel has a top portion provided with a shaft rotatably mounted in the shaft recess of the drive head; wherein:
the wall of the receiving chamber is formed with an expansion slot communicating with the shaft recess and the pivot hole, the direction controller has a periphery formed with a slit facing the expansion slot of the drive head, and the ratchet wrench further comprises an insertion plate mounted in the expansion slot of the drive head, the insertion plate has a first side provided with a flat cut edge that may be inserted into the slit of the direction controller, and a second side provided with an arcuate edge that is rested on an outer edge of the shaft of the ratchet wheel.